


(I'll Love You) As Long As I Serve You

by TheGoblinWitch



Series: Kinktober 2020 - Monster Erotica One Shots [4]
Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work
Genre: Bruises, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Mention of near death experience, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Human Genitalia, Other, Sensory Deprivation, Size Difference, Teretophilia, eldritch creature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoblinWitch/pseuds/TheGoblinWitch
Summary: Kinktober Day 4Sensory Deprivation | Bruises or Beaten | Mutual Masturbation | Eldritch CreatureVachel's family have faithfully served one of the legendary Elder Gods, one of the Eldritch Creatures of Lore, for generations. His very own life was spared by the feared creature when he was barely more than a tot. Ever since, he's vowed to love and serve the amazing creature, devoting all of himself to his Savior. Even the creature he serves finds his affection and admiration strange, finally deciding to test poor Vachel's lengths, and give him a taste of what the man has been begging for, for so long.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Kinktober 2020 - Monster Erotica One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948435
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	(I'll Love You) As Long As I Serve You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 comes VERY late, as the past few days have been chaotic and tiring.   
> But I truly enjoyed this prompt, to the point of fleshing out more for these characters, should I ever choose to expand on their story~ 
> 
> I'll be playing catch up for the next few prompts, but I hope they'll be as enjoyable for all of you as they have been for me!

Vachel couldn’t help the grin plastered across his face as he finished shelving the last of the heavy tomes, a skip in his step as he bounced across the room, humming to himself. The older man watching him from the nearby desk frowned, his aged expression only becoming more prominent as his face filled with annoyance. Glancing towards his hands, he scoffed, straightening the paperwork scattered before him. 

“You could try not to act so excited… It makes the rest of the family uncomfortable.” 

Vachel’s light steps ceased, turning on his heel to face his father, feeling like he was staring into a reflection of his future self, although more weathered by time and worry. The years had not been kind to the man, after all. The younger man’s expression softened as a breath escaped him. “How they feel about it is their problem, Dad. It’s not going to change the fact that I’m the next Primary Attendant.” His arms slipped over his chest, his brows creasing together slightly. 

The older man’s head sunk in aggravation, his thumb and forefinger pinching the bridge of his nose as his voice came out in a growl. 

“That is **exactly** why it causes so much unrest! That you behave like this about your duties at all. About HIM…”

The young man paused, watching the anxiety wash over his father’s withered features. Sadness swept over him for a brief moment, his shoulders slumping as he dragged himself towards the door. Leaning heavily against the frame, he looked to his father with weary eyes. 

“If anyone would just take a minute to stop being so scared, they’d see he’s just a big baby. I just wish you all would see him like I do.” 

The older man let out an exasperated sigh, his hands dropping onto the hard wood of the desk with a light tap. Catching his son’s golden eyes momentarily, his stare flicked to the scar gracing the young man’s features. Starting just below his left brow, splitting it perfecting before carving up his forehead and through his hairline, through his scalp, was a jagged, raised scar. The man’s chest tightened as he spied the disfigurement. 

His eyes flicked away, his tone even. “I think we both know your circumstances are… ‘unique’, Vachel. You will learn the appropriate fear one day. I just hope it is not in a way that leaves you with regrets.” 

Vachel’s grip on his forearms tightened for a moment, his breath growing heavy before he forced a smile. 

“I’ll be just fine, Dad… Just like everyone else in the family, I wholeheartedly trust him. I just do for different reasons. Now… if you’ll excuse me, I have daily duties to attend to. Like seeing to HIM since everyone else can’t seem to grow a pair.” 

Leaving the older man frowning in disapproval, allowing him no time to continue his lecture, Vachel slipped from the room, power-walking down the hall and away from the main part of the building. As he walked, he took a deep breath, rolling his shoulders to release the tension that had begun to rise in them, his face easily returning to its carefree expression. As bothersome as the disagreement with his father was, it was not out of the norm, and the words wouldn’t linger with him for long. Especially when his mind was filled with thoughts of the elder-god, he was due to still attend. How could any bad feelings sour his mood when he was on his way to see his favorite thing in the world? 

Straightening his mussy coat as he stumbled down the old, wooden basements stairs, Vachel’s grin steadily grew wider and wider. By the time he came to the ornate stone-lined elevator doors, his smile practically split his face and the skip in his step had him in a near bounce. The young man gave the scruff on his face a tentative feel, deeming it presentable enough before pressing the button to open the ancient double doors. 

Stepping inside, only a torch lighting the small space, he closed his eyes, listening to the clicking and grinding of the old piece of machinery. All the pieces working like clockwork. Each noise happening in time like a steady rhythm, making Vachel smirk. No electronics worked this far down, afterall. Not this close to HIM. Not that they couldn’t. It was merely that HE didn’t like electricity. So he stopped it from working. 

The others didn’t know that. 

But Vachel knew. 

The rest of the family, for generations, thought it was part of ‘The Beast's’ nature. If they only knew-

It was one of the many secrets it had entrusted him with since growing close to the creature below. 

The final whine and click signalling the elevator reaching its destination resounded around the man, his eyes opening moments before the enclosed space shifted and lurched, the doors opening to expose a vast, dimly lit hall. 

Stepping into the hall, Vachel called out, his hands cupped around his mouth. 

“Honey, I’m home!” 

Silence hung in the air for a moment before cool air bristled around him, making him shudder and giggle, looking up as a massive form emerged from the darkness. Easily twice his height stood a monstrous beast, covered in balck skin and scales, with a crown of black horns splaying away from it’s head. Long, lean inky arms hung down, covered in feathered spikes. Like an accursed angel, instead of wings sprouting from it’s back, were six massive, black and red arms, red eyes staring at the man from the outstretched palms, talons curved around them. Curled along the stone floor, a long, slender tail, covered in the same feathery spikes trailed behind the creature, flicking in irritation. 

Six narrow white eyes stared listlessly down at the young man, no mouth in sight despite the booming voice that resounded in response. 

“As always, you refuse to follow the traditions, Vachel. You insolent child-” 

Vachel beamed up at the creature, his eyes squinting. 

“If you really want, I’ll do the formal greeting. But I was just so excited to see you! And we both know you don’t mind!” 

Silence lingered again before the same thundering voice rang out as the creature turned away. 

“I’ll forgive it. This time.” 

Vachel trotted after the beast, beginning to babble automatically, attending to his duties as well as falling into his routine of talking to the creature.

“Is there anything you want? Or are there any premonitions?” 

With each question, the creature waved a dismissive hand, as Vachel expected. It was rare the Being asked for anything these days. It had been years since an Offering had been required, as they usually only were requested when Premonitions were granted. 

The young man’s head tilted, his face coy as he continued to babble fluidly. 

“Nothing I can fetch you? No requests from above? Nothing you want? Maybe me?” 

Just as the creature was about to instinctually wave a hand away, he froze, his hand held in the air as his face stared forward. Vachel smirked as his steps paused in turn, rocking on the balls of his feet. The elder-god’s head flicked down to stare at the human, his narrow eyes narrowing even smaller for a moment as he watched the man. 

“How many times must I decline your advances, Vachel?” 

Vachel stared up in return, his face earnest as he stuffed his fists into his jacket. 

“Until you mean it.” 

The creature pinched at its brow, its long tail flicking like a whip as frustration thrummed through it. 

“Your senseless infatuation will not last, Vachel. You are a child. You know nothing of what you want. Besides, you are my next Attendant; you will soon be courted and bring about the next in Line.”

For the first time in front of the creature, Vachel’s face fell. A muted, dead expression filled his eyes for a moment as his voice rang out, his fist clenching in his jacket. 

“There won’t BE a next generation. Not from me. I’m GAY. I’m not some kid anymore. I know what I want. I know what I’ve always wanted.”

The creature stared at him, taken back at the change in the young man’s demeanor. In the lifetime he had been serving him, Vachel had never prostrated himself or shown anything other than adoration. Perhaps he had been taking that fact for granted. 

White eyes slid over the scar gracing the man’s head, barely containing the urge to reach out and touch it. For him, it felt like only a moment ago the boy’s father had brought the dying child to him, begging for his life, his skull broken and bleeding. 

Ever since that fateful day, when he had taken an interest in the small, broken human child, repairing it’s frail head… the child had looked at him with wonder. Unlike the others that cowered and did as they were told. It was that day he claimed the child to be his next Attendant once his father would someday pass on. His fate decided with the stroke of one massive talon. 

A guttural sigh escaped the beast, his eyes closing for a moment. 

“Fine, Vachel. I concede. It does not change that you are but a child in my eyes. You don’t understand what you are asking for; you aren’t ripe for what you ask of me. Find yourself a human man to bed-” 

Vachel’s chest puffed up, his hand yanking from his jacket in defiance as his cheeks and ears reddened for a moment. 

“It’s not like I’m a virgin, you know. Far from it! Do you think I haven’t tried just getting off or fucking someone? It’s not… it’s not the same. It’s not what I want!” 

A coiling feeling rose in the creature, burning him from the inside out as the words resonated within him. He studied the suddenly bashful man, watching him fiddle with the strange decorations in his ears. A low, timbering growl filled the air as the creature manifested closer to the man, hoisting him easily into his arms, pressing him in his broad chest. 

“I will give you a taste of what you keep mewling for like a simpering whelp… So you may see if this is truly what you have been longing for.” 

Vachel gasped as a long arm reached up, beginning to tug off his clothes with a shocking amount of expertise. Overwhelmed by the sudden change of direction, he did his best to help wriggle out of the constricting articles, soon finding himself completely bare. His arms shook from excitement as they wrapped around the creature’s firm neck. Hoisting himself up, thankfully with help of the guiding arms still embraced around him, he managed to reach the beast’s jaw. Small pants escaped him, leaving shallow, warm breaths of air across the creature’s jawline between tiny, wet kisses. 

A low, rumbling noise resonated from within the broad chest, shaking his entire body to the very bones. 

The creature couldn’t deny that the tiny, pecking kisses were a sweet, foreign sensation. Something he hadn’t experienced before. But it was far from what he was here to do- 

Slipping a large hand between the man’s thighs, he let a long finger slip upwards between his legs, cradling him as he leaned the smaller man down onto the cool stone floor. 

As a shudder rippled through the man’s body, the creature frowned inwardly. Disappearing for only a moment, he appeared again with a draping, velvet cloth, easily slipping it below Vachel, warding off the chill. Vachel smirked, the thought slipping through his mind of how he wished he could tell people about a moment like this. The creature truly wasn’t as fearsome as he acted…

Reaching down, a large, warm hand roughly began to paw at the man’s body, eyeing the already straining erection bobbing between his legs. He truly was aroused by him… how curious. He gripped the man’s erection as gently as possible, his large hand easily grasping the entire shaft, and gave it a squeeze. Vachel gasped, arching into the touch and rutting into the rough hand holding him. 

“O-oh G-god!” 

An amused chuckle rippled from the beast as he stroked the young man. The feeling awakening within him continued to spread, the slit spreading between his legs beginning to leak. 

“That’s correct… Now, how about pleasuring you God, like a good Attendant…” 

The creature knelt over Vachel’s quivering form, still loosely stroking him, as the young man blinked up, insecure awe washing over his face. His eyes seemed unsure, almost asking for permission between glances towards the creature’s leaking slit. 

A deeper , more authoritative rumble filled the air. “I said **touch me** , Vachel-” 

Without needing to be told twice, Vachel shuddered, reaching towards his Master’s weeping slit, and gently caressed his fingers along the edges. Unsure quite what to do, he began to delve his fingers inwards, when suddenly, something hard and pulsating began to wrap around his curious digits. Pulling his fingers from the slit, he watched in awe as a hard shaft began to peak from within the slit, surrounded by slippery, flowering tentacular appendages. 

“W-wow…” 

A chuckle filled the air, reminding Vachel of his duty with a harsh thrust around his cock, making him keen and jolt. Reaching out, he wrapped a hand around the already slick cock, giving it a tentative stroke. Pleasure filled the creature’s senses, making the various arms and hands splayed across his back clench and flick in succession. A decadent groan rumbled through the air, a thankful stroke around the human’s cock his reward. 

Slipping a gigantic hand down, he grasped the young man’s back and shoulders pulling him closer to his chest so he could huff into his ear. 

“I want to teach you a lesson, Vachel… of what I can do, as well as what I can give you…”

Vachel nodded incoherently against the rough skin, his cock aching as drops of pre-cum beaded at his tip. Both of his hands worked in tandem at the creature’s strange genitalia, exploring both cock and the surrounding tentacles, letting them grasp him and intertwine with his fingers as he worked them, their slickness only growing. 

“Say my name-” 

Vachel’s eyes flung open, his breath stuttering out as he looked up into the creature’s face. 

“Wh-what… but… I’ve never… it’s… it’s forbidden. Even I’ve never… not out loud…” 

The creature stared intensely at him. As one hand stroked him, making his eyes flutter, a whine ripping from his lips, the one holding him close gave him a squeeze. One of the arms from his back slipped forward, cradling his face and pointedly making him look at the creature. 

“Do it-” 

Vachel’s breath got stuck in his throat, tears gathering in his eyes for a moment. Nodding, he took a breath, trying to focus on the moment, ignoring the pleasure blooming in his stomach as his God gave him no mercy. 

“Yes… Yes, Z'ognel-” 

The moment the word left his mouth, Vachel felt like his mouth had been frozen to the point of burning. But as soon as the sensation had started, it had already ceased. The pain had gone, merely a memory. Curiosity filled the man; turning his gaze to the creature in question, he realized his world had gone dark. 

Crying out for the beast, he found his voice made no sound. In fact, not a sound could be heard around him. 

Tears welled in his eyes as he processed that he couldn’t hear or see anything. He called out again. Could he even speak at all? Fear filled him, his belly turning to lead. Was he dead? Why had the God he loved so deeply forsaken him? 

When suddenly a spike of pleasure jolted though him, making him gasp. The sensation of familiar rough hands fondling him became overwhelmingly clear. He was still exactly where he was moments before. Every touch from before still there, now magnified… his mind reeled… he had to trust in HIM… 

Anxiety bubbled within Vachel as he felt the large hand stroke him again before pulling away. An unheard kean pulled from his silent lips until he felt rough hands grab him, talons nearly piercing into his sensitive flesh as he was maneuvered onto the creature’s lap, his legs pulled around a familiar waist. Giving his legs a curious squeeze, he felt the creature tense for a moment, before a sharp, painful slap resounded against his thigh and ass. 

Vachel gasped at the sudden pain, barely recovered from the first smack when another sharp pain sent tingles across his exposed ass. He was sure his thigh and buttocks would be black and blue from the force of the hits. The enhanced sensations of the unexpected hits, somehow sharper and more brutal in his current, had him reeling. 

A final smack to his opposite thigh and buttocks made him arch, scooting closer into the creature’s lap until he felt his painfully hard dick press against a slippery, winding sensation. Shudders wracked his body as the smallest tentacles surrounding the creature’s cock began to lick and wrap along his own, instinctually searching it out and grasping it needily. 

Rutting forward, he canted his hips so his cock slipped along the hard, ridged underside of the creature’s cock, his head falling back as a strangled cry fell mutely from his lips. 

He silently began to beg, hoping his God could still hear him, screaming out his name like a prayer as he wrapped a hand along both of their shafts, his own humbled in comparison to the winding member that tried to grasp at his fingers. Shallow pants erratically began to heave in his chest, the heat in his belly threatening to boil over, when a large hand wrapped around his own, easily taking both of their members in its grip. 

The large hand began to guide his own into a much faster, more erratic pace, his hips rutting and cries becoming desperate as his orgasm neared. The overwhelming sensation was unlike anything he’d ever felt before, even when he’d caved to experiment sexually under drug fueled frenzies, out of desperation. No… this was what he was looking for. 

Vachel clenched his eyes, his jaw going rigid as he felt his peak hit, his orgasm washing over him in a wave. Suddenly, explicit noises filled the air, and as his eyes fluttered open, he watched, overwhelmed as the creature still stroking him and guiding his hand began to cum over both of their hands, sending dark, milky fluids over their knuckles. Vachel shuddered harder, groaning hard as the sight merely prolonged his orgasm, the warm, sticky feeling sending a jolt of sick pleasure through him. 

“O-oh holy shit… w-what the fuck…” 

Despite the distinct lack of mouth, the Elder-God seemed to smirk at the younger man, giving them both a final, drawn out stroke that made them both shudder. 

“Even when I take away your senses you don’t stop talking…” 

Vachel balked for a moment, swallowing visibly. 

“Y-you could hear me?...” 

The creature nodded slowly, withdrawing it’s hand slightly before Vachel grabbed one of its fingers, clinging to it. The beast paused, looking the young man in the eye. 

“I hear all of my worshippers' prayers. Constantly. I can silence them mostly. But when called by name, I have no choice but to hear- Having you scream it… how could I not.” 

Vachel’s chest felt like it could burst at the words. Smiling slightly, he adjusted in the creature’s lap. Silence hung around them for a moment, before the deep rumbling voice trilled out. 

“Why do I suspect that this did nothing to deter you, Vachel…” 

The man smirked to himself. Glancing at the large hand under his, his own hand clenched around one finger that still hadn’t pulled away, he felt his heart swell. The lingering post-orgasmic pleasure still buzzed away in his brain. Humming, he muttered, knowingly. 

“I guess I just don’t take to lessons too well~”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated!   
> If you liked Vachel's story and want to see more of his life, let me know~  
> If so, also be sure to drop your favorite thing about our dear boy and his Eldritch counterpart, below!


End file.
